


Любовь к ближнему

by Plantago_Rex



Series: Well, that escalated quickly [1]
Category: The Sea-Wolf - Jack London
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantago_Rex/pseuds/Plantago_Rex
Summary: — Опять ты про свой чёрный, циничный мирок, где все люди — дерьмо… Точнее, куски закваски. Это не философия, Ларсен. Это трусость.Хэмфри Ван-Вейден впервые не боится Волка Ларсена. А должен ли?
Relationships: Wolf Larsen/Humphrey van Weyden
Series: Well, that escalated quickly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839688
Kudos: 13





	Любовь к ближнему

— Вот опять. Опять ты про свой чёрный, циничный мирок, где все люди — дерьмо… Точнее, куски закваски, — виноват, я не совсем правильно пересказываю твою необычную теорию. 

Хэмп удивляется, как ясно работает его голова. В ней нет ни одной лишней мысли — будто он сдаёт экзамен, к которому блестяще подготовился. А может быть Хэмп просто слишком много выпил и потому его не волнует, с какой стремительной скоростью он мчится сейчас прямо в пропасть. 

Хэмп не думает. Он предпочитает продолжать, пока Ларсен его не перебивает:

— Впрочем, даже не знаю, можно ли это назвать теорией. По мне — так всего лишь попытка избежать разочарований. Лишь бы не надеяться, лишь бы рисковать не приходилось. Это не философия, Ларсен. Это _трусость_.

Даже уловить движения Волка не получается — Хэмп моргает и мгновение спустя оказывается крепко прижатым к деревянным переборкам. Больно, даже сейчас, когда он пьян как, наверно, ещё никогда в жизни, — ему всё равно _очень_ больно. 

Почему-то до сих пор не страшно, хотя причин испугаться у Хэмпа более чем достаточно.

— Ты назвал меня трусом, — Волк Ларсен говорит почти шёпотом, и от этого его ярость — _настоящая_ , не наносная, — становится только ощутимей, отзывается мелкой дрожью в солнечном сплетении, — ты понимаешь, что с тобой за это будет, Хэмп? И я не посмотрю, что ты пьян.

Хэмп взволнован, но не напуган. Он не боится смотреть в ледяные, узкие от злости глаза напротив — даже позволяет себе чуть-чуть отвлечься. Порассматривать руки, держащие его за плечи стальной хваткой.

Обычно Ларсен выбирает глухие, тёплые кофты, полностью закрывающие руки и горло. Но сегодня на нём белая рубашка с закатанными по локоть рукавами. 

Обнажённые предплечья совсем близко к лицу Хэмпа. Такие бледные, _обезоруживающе_ бледные — особенно в сравнении с загорелыми ладонями. Хэмп знает, что в скором времени цвет сравняется, но пока...

Но пока что Хэмп не может не думать о мраморных скульптурах. Да, хватка Ларсена не стальная — она _каменная_. Предплечья так близко — кажется, что если лизнуть их, они и на вкус будут как мрамор.

Последние крохи здравого смысла подсказывают, что сейчас делать этого не следует. 

Хэмп снова переводит глаза на лицо напротив. Никто и никогда не узнает, каких усилий ему стоило не заглянуть за ворот рубашки.

Затуманенному разуму Хэмпа глаза Ларсена даже не кажутся такими уж злыми — скорее даже почти растерянными. 

Что бы там на самом деле ни было — злоба ли, растерянность ли или что-то совсем другое — скоро, очень скоро Хэмп всё это испытает на собственной шкуре.

Он сглатывает. Его собственный голос звучит будто за тысячу, тысячу миль:

— Сейчас ты изобьёшь меня, — Хэмп всё ещё не боится, Хэмп всё ещё не сомневается, — только вот это не отменит той простой истины, что я прав.

— Я думал, что ты уже усвоил урок, поглядев на Джонсона, — глаза Ларсена не меняют своего выражения, но уголок рта ползёт вверх в кривой усмешке, уродующей такие красивые, правильные черты лица, — но ты, похоже, глупее, чем я считал. Всё ещё предпочитаешь быть избитым, зато знать, что ты прав? Ну-ну. 

Хэмп пожал бы плечами, не будь они намертво пригвождены к стенке:

— Я может и буду знать, но не это имеет значение. Есть кое-что поважней. _Ты_ ведь тоже будешь знать, что я прав. Даже если убьёшь меня — ты об этом _не забудешь_.

Хэмп весь внутренне приготовился к удару, но Волк Ларсен почему-то не бьёт. Не говорит, не делает ничего — он только смотрит на Хэмпа своими непроницаемыми тёмными глазами, только сбивчиво дышит. 

Чёрт знает, удалось ли его переубедить.

Хэмп опять отводит глаза в сторону, на этот раз замечает родинку прямо на сгибе локтя правой руки. Чёрное аккуратное пятно на белой коже, разрушающее иллюзию мраморной безупречности. Иллюзию _бездушности_. 

Мгновения так и тянутся одно за другим. Медленно набухают и срываются вниз, как капли воды, стекающие с тающей льдинки. 

Хэмп невольно дотрагивается до локтя Волка Ларсена. Не затем, чтобы попытаться вырваться — было бы смешно даже подумать об этом.

Хэмп сам не знает, почему он это делает. Признаться, он даже на трезвую голову редко понимал, почему он ведёт себя так, а не иначе, когда дело касалось Волка Ларсена. 

Обычно Хэмп предпочитал не задаваться этими вопросами — он не задаётся ими и сейчас.

Хэмп только проводит большим пальцем по внутренней стороне локтя — как раз там, где родинка, — и удивляется, до чего мягкая у Ларсена кожа. Пожалуй, она у всех без исключения людей в этом месте мягкая. Но в случае с Волком Хэмп, кажется, ожидал чего-то другого — пусть и не знал чего. Возможно, это было глупо.

В конце концов, Волк Ларсен ведь тоже всего лишь человек.

Хэмп только сейчас замечает, как Ларсен пристально следит за его пальцами. Его брови хмурятся, вертикальная морщина на лбу то появляется, то исчезает — Хэмп понятия не имеет, что это за эмоция, но наверно это не гнев. Она не похожа на гнев.

Ларсен переводит взгляд обратно на лицо Хэмпа, смотрит без одобрения, но и без злобы. Опять отворачивается к его ладони, опять не говорит ничего.

И резко дёргает локтем, стряхивая чужое прикосновение. Отпускает Хэмпа мгновение спустя, отходит на пару шагов в сторону.

Хэмп чуть не падает, удержать равновесие удаётся только чудом. Волк этого не видит — погружённый в какие-то свои мысли, он, кажется, потерял к Хэмпу всякий интерес.

Хэмп смотрит, как он рассеянно, — даже, пожалуй, неосознанно, — потирает пальцами левой руки сгиб локтя. 

Ларсен поворачивается, замечает чужой взгляд — и тут же отдёргивает руку прочь. Слишком быстро, чтобы это было естественным жестом. 

Хэмпу неловко — он всегда ненавидел заставать других врасплох. Он хочет что-то сказать, — должно быть, что-то примирительное, — но этого не требуется. 

Волк первый прерывает молчание:

— Хорошо, давай попробуем другой подход. Ты, значит, упрекаешь меня в трусости. — Ларсен ещё раз отряхивает затёкшие ладони, прежде чем спрятать руки за спину. В ровном тоне его глубокого голоса Хэмп не различает ни одной эмоции.

— Предположим, завтра я с открытым сердцем выйду на бак, готовый раздаривать человечность направо и налево. С кого предлагаешь начать, Хэмп? Может с Лича, он ведь так страстно ищет любую возможность избавиться от меня? Почему бы не подсобить ему, не повернуться к нему спиной? И сразу же получить в неё нож в знак глубокой признательности, — Ларсен мрачно усмехается, в его тоне снова появляется угроза, — или мне стоит быть поласковей с нашим дорогим коком? Например, отправить тебя назад к нему — ему же так тяжело без помощника! А я ведь могу это устроить, Хэмп, — хоть прямо сейчас. 

Хэмп несколько минут назад был полностью готов к тому, что его изобьют насмерть за неслыханную дерзость. По сравнению с этим пара дней в компании Магриджа кажется сущим пустяком.

Хэмп всё ещё слишком пьян, чтобы переспросить себя: откуда в нём взялось столько непоколебимой уверенности, что дольше пары дней его ссылка на камбуз не продлится. 

Хэмп всё ещё слишком пьян, чтобы вспомнить многочисленные предупреждения, насколько это опасно — не воспринимать угрозы Волка Ларсена всерьёз.

Поэтому Хэмп отвечает как ни в чём не бывало:

— Так ты сам же напрочь испортил отношения с командой. Неудивительно, что они все тебя ненавидят.

— Ты думаешь, они бы все стали ангелами, веди бы я себя по-другому? — Ларсен закатывает глаза, и Хэмп видит в этом какое-то своё, почти неуместное очарование. — Я-то думал, что ты хоть в плавании узнаешь людей, а ты всё в облаках витаешь.

— А что, если бы и правда стали? — Хэмпа так и тянет подойти поближе. Он не видит причин этого не сделать и теперь снова заглядывает Волку Ларсену прямо в лицо.

— Почему ты всё время ждёшь каких-то гарантий? Любовь к ближнему — это не банковская ссуда, Ларсен, ну в самом-то деле! Да, приходится рисковать. Все рискуют.

В голубых глазах напротив вспыхивает искорка. Ларсен снова усмехается, но на этот раз странно _по-другому_.

— Рисковать, значит... — задумчиво повторяет он вместо ответа. 

За сегодняшний вечер Хэмп не дрогнул перед лицом реальной опасности, не спасовал перед угрозами Ларсена, без колебаний выдерживал пронизывающий насквозь тяжёлый взгляд. 

Но сейчас, когда Волк ухмыляется так, как ухмылялся бы мальчишка, задумавший отличную шалость, — Хэмп впервые ощущает под ногами скользкий лёд полной растерянности и непонимания, к чему готовиться. 

— А как насчёт тебя, Хэмп? Тебе так нравится языком чесать про эту самую любовь к ближнему, а что на деле? Вот возьмём нас с тобой. — указательный палец упирается Хэмпу в грудь, неожиданное прикосновение заставляет вздрогнуть. 

Хэмп пытается отшатнуться, но Волк удерживает его за плечо. Держит почти мягко, — пожалуй, даже неожиданно мягко, — только Хэмп знает, насколько эта мягкость обманчива.

Насмешливо наклонив голову вбок, Ларсен продолжает:

— Почему ты предпочитаешь держаться со мной так, будто я скотина какая-нибудь, а вовсе не ближний твой? Почему не рискуешь? Глядишь — может и спас бы мою заблудшую душу. 

Волк Ларсен нависает над Хэмпом слишком близко. Волка Ларсена сейчас слишком много — его взгляд слишком пристальный, его дыхание слишком жарко обжигает Хэмпу щёки, его ладонь слишком, _слишком_ мягко, как-то даже неуместно лежит у Хэмпа на плече. 

Хэмп дрожит. Бешеный стук сердца отдаётся в горле, кажется оглушительным. Но ему не перекрыть вкрадчивый шёпот Ларсена, ввинчивающийся прямо в мозг:

— Давай, будь добр, объясни, почему отказываешь мне в этой твоей безвозмездной ссуде.

Вся поза Волка Ларсена, весь его тон — сплошная насмешка, но только глаза не смеются.

Глаза прикованы к Хэмпу, жадно ловят любую, даже самую микроскопическую перемену выражения его лица. От них не убежать, не спрятаться. 

Хэмп знает, что от него ждут ответа, он облизывает губы, пытается придумать хоть что-нибудь, но только мямлит:

— Ты… Это другой случай...

В голове пусто. 

Только скорым поездом проносится глупая мысль, что вот он, _тот самый_ , один-единственный, вопрос, ответ на который Хэмп не выучил. Экзамен провален.

И опять пустота.

Только пылают щёки, только страшно поднять глаза.

— Ты меня пугаешь, точнее, не ты… Точнее, и ты тоже, но это не главное… 

С каждым словом его положение становится всё хуже и хуже, но замолчать у Хэмпа уже не получается:

— Меня пугает, кто я… Как я себя чувствую… Когда ты рядом…

Смущение медленно, неотвратимо сменяется ужасом.

_Какой позор._

Ему холодно. Холодно и очень страшно.

Ларсен убрал руку, и теперь Хэмп совсем один. Вернее, он знает, что Ларсен стоит прямо перед ним, что он вот-вот засмеётся своим издевательским, лающим смехом.

Мгновение, секунда, ещё секунда… _Ничего_.

Только стук волн о переборки и приглушённые пьяные голоса где-то в кубрике не дают тишине до предела натянуться струной.

Хэмп так хочет оказаться подальше отсюда. Больше всего на свете мечтает убежать прочь и поскорее броситься за борт. 

Только туда Хэмпу теперь и дорога. В голодную чёрную океанскую бездну.

Хэмп знает, что на него _смотрят_ , он знает, что ему не избежать встречи с жестокими серыми глазами. И чем дольше он тянет, тем мучительней будет эта встреча.

Хриплый шёпот — не резкий смех — прерывает звенящее молчание:

— Ну, что же…

Хэмп ждёт какого-то продолжения. Ждёт, как своего приговора. Хэмп ждёт напрасно — Ларсен больше не произносит ничего.

Только стук сердца в горле, только звук тяжёлого дыхания — Хэмп даже не может разобрать, его ли собственного, или…?

Собрав в кулак последние крохи своей заячьей храбрости, Хэмфри Ван-Вейден наконец поднимает голову.

Как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Ларсен быстро отводит взгляд в сторону. Так и замирает, с опущенной головой, с спрятанными за спиной руками, которые будто бы некуда деть. 

Хэмфри на душе даже становится легче, пусть он пока и не очень понимает почему. Он вообще ничего не понимает.

Свет тусклой лампы творит чудеса. Хэмфри кажется, что вся обстановка вокруг, такая обыденная, — да он же её уже тысячу раз видел, — погрузилась под воду. Что он то ли во сне, то ли в давно забытой сказке. 

Всё его внимание приковано к лицу Волка Ларсена. К хрупкому, зыбкому узору, расчерченному тенью от ресниц на жёстких, высоких скулах. 

Если Хэмфри и собирался что-то сказать — он напрочь об этом забывает. Он только хочет, чтобы Волк Ларсен не прятал глаза.

Хэмфри делает шаг вперёд. 

Волк Ларсен чуть вздрагивает, как человек, очнувшийся от забытья. Похоже, Хэмфри уже второй раз за сегодня ухитряется застать его врасплох. 

Хэмфри опять собирается извиниться. Но он, кажется, забыл, как это вообще — говорить. Забыл, как произносить звуки. Забыл, что слова вообще значат.

Он только не может насмотреться досыта, как Волк улыбается.

Хэмфри хочет запомнить эту улыбку, пока она не растаяла. Хочет сохранить её в сердце на всю жизнь. Хочет не только видеть её, он хочет повторить её пальцами, хочет знать, как она ощущается.

Хочет попробовать эту улыбку на вкус.

Хэмфри догадывается, что Волк Ларсен ему не откажет. И всё равно чувствует потребность быть осторожным. 

Поэтому он медленно приближается и — даже не целует — всего лишь слегка прикасается губами к уголку улыбки. Почти невинный жест — но в груди всё равно вспыхивает солнце. 

Пусть глаза Хэмфри давно закрыты, он знает, что Волк Ларсен сейчас улыбается ещё шире. Хэмфри ощущает губами, как угол его рта уползает в сторону, чувствует на языке чужой горячий выдох.

Поцелуй получается сам собой. 

Совсем не такой, какой мерещился Хэмфри в почти забытых сонных грёзах. Не жёсткий, не злой, не грубый. Совсем не такой, какой стоило бы ждать от Волка Ларсена.

На самом деле Волк Ларсен едва-едва дотрагивается до Хэмфри. Только чуть касается губ губами, одними кончиками пальцев убирает ему непослушные волосы со лба.

Хэмфри _счастлив_. 

Был ли он хоть раз в жизни так счастлив? Он не может вспомнить. Конечно, он когда-то — давно, правда, — вроде как пытался целовать кого-то, но кого? Это определённо была женщина, но всё остальное он забыл — даже лицо. Он знает, что это был очень неприятный момент, что он потом долго ещё рассыпался в извинениях. Но не помнит почему. Да и наплевать, по правде говоря.

Должно быть, это удивительно, но Хэмфри ни капли не стыдно. Он знает, что поступает абсолютно правильно прямо сейчас, когда позабыв про всё на свете целует другого мужчину.

Вообще-то, давно уже было пора.

— Господи, Хэмфри, когда я спрашивал про любовь к ближнему, я не рассчитывал, что ты так… радикально разрешишь вопрос, — даже сквозь прикрытые ресницы видно, как смеются синие глаза, — но не то чтобы я был против...

Хэмфри в голову приходят только дурацкие реплики. Даже в мыслях они звучат глупо, они всё испортят.

Поэтому Хэмфри ничего не отвечает.

Хэмфри просто целует ещё раз — в этот раз смелее, с неожиданными даже для самого себя жадностью и требовательностью. 

Волк Ларсен его не останавливает. Он позволяет Хэмфри быть ведущим, открывается ему навстречу. Волк Ларсен прекрасен, как самый чуткий музыкальный инструмент — отзывается на малейшее прикосновение с потрясающей, обезоруживающей искренностью. 

Только его сильные руки гладят спину Хэмфри между лопаток, каждое их прикосновение отзывается градом мурашек. 

Хэмфри хочет быть ещё ближе, он вжимается ртом, вцепляется руками. Он уже получил много — так много, что у него уже голова идёт кругом — но этого всё ещё _недостаточно_. 

Недостаточно, чтобы закрыть пустоту, что он носил в груди всю свою одинокую, бестолковую жизнь. 

Хэмфри пытается ещё хоть чуть-чуть сократить и так уже отсутствующую дистанцию. Переставляет ногу, но спотыкается и теряет равновесие. Не беда — он ведь знает, что ему не дадут упасть.

— Нет, ты ведь и правда слишком пьян для этого всего, — Хэмфри совсем не нравится, как Волк Ларсен хмурится.

Хэмфри собирается возразить, но тёплая ладонь ложится ему на губы, мягко заставляя молчать.

— Всё, что ты хочешь сказать сейчас, можно будет сказать и завтра, — Хэмфри уже видит по глазам Ларсена, что того не переубедить, — если, конечно, не решишь иначе на трезвую голову. 

Придётся подчиниться. Всё, что Хэмфри теперь остаётся — это только быстро поцеловать ладонь, накрывшую ему рот.

Ларсен, кажется, смягчается, Хэмфри даже почти начинает надеяться. Но только на полмгновения, пока не слышит:

— А пока тебя лучше отвести спать, — Ларсен смотрит на него с сомнением, раздумывает что-то про себя.

Вздыхает и подхватывает Хэмфри на руки. 

Хэмфри обвивает его шею руками, закрывает глаза и пытается запомнить каждое мгновение. Он боится, что завтра уже ничего будет не вернуть. Хэмфри не может сам себе объяснить этот страх, но менее реальным он не становится. В груди завязывается противный узел. 

Но пока — ещё десять шагов до каюты — Волк будет нести Хэмфри, как невесту. Это не так уж и мало. Остаётся просто слушать стук чужого сердца.

— Дальше, я думаю, сам справишься. — Хэмфри выпадает из забытья, когда его аккуратно ссаживают на угол узкой койки. 

Темно, но он узнаёт свою каюту, бросив только один беглый взгляд. Хэмфри поворачивается и смотрит на чёрный силуэт Ларсена в дверном проёме. 

_Неужели он просто так возьмёт и уйдёт?_

— Я… Это всё по-настоящему, правда. — Хэмфри чувствует себя замёрзшим, одиноким и жалким, но всё равно отчаянно пытается. — Я клянусь.

Ларсен только невесело вздыхает, даже не глядя на Хэмфри:

— Сперва проспись как следует. Скорее всего и не вспомнишь ничего толком.

— Я не забуду. — Хэмп не сдаётся — Потому что я _не хочу_ это забывать. 

В этот раз Волк Ларсен оборачивается. Его глаза блестят в темноте, пытливо всматриваются Хэмфри в лицо. 

— Посмотрим. Спокойной ночи… Хэмфри.

Дверь захлопывается — Ларсен не собирается дожидаться ответа. 

Хэмфри обхватывает себя руками, ему холодно и тоскливо. 

Он ложится, подтягивает колени к груди, надеясь согреться. Чем быстрее он заснёт, тем скорее наступит это клятое _завтра_. 

Спать совершенно не хочется. Как назло, Хэмфри Ван-Вейден абсолютно трезв.


End file.
